All I Need
by Undisclosed Confessions
Summary: One-shot over de dag dat Bella te weten kwam dat haar Meester nog steeds in leven was. Bellatrix/Voldemort, OvdF


Disclaimer: Het hele Harry Potter-dom is eigendom van de geniale JK Rowling. Ik leen enkel maar de personages, maar maak je geen zorgen, ik geef ze wel terug! (Welja, misschien niet _allemaal_...)

* * *

De kou sijpelde door mijn zijden gewaad, door de scheuren die verspreid waren over de zachte stof die ooit prachtig was geweest, maar nu was bedekt met modder. Mijn levensstijl van de laatste jaren werd weerspiegeld in mijn half opengereten gewaad en het vuile haar dat door de wind in mijn gezicht zwiepte, een zwart gordijn waardoor ik de wereld zag. De wereld zoals ik hem ervoer; zwart en dreigend, onherkenbaar en vreemd na 16 jaar afgesloten te zijn van de wereld.

Ik sleepte me voort, posters met mijn gezicht erop staarden me aan. _Dooddoener_. De titel die ik kreeg om mijn meester te dienen. Voor de buitenwereld net zoals al de rest, veralgemeend in één begrip. Maar ik was zoveel meer dan dat. Ik was zijn trouwste volgeling, in de ogen van de wereld uitschot, maar in zijn ogen een kostbare schat. Die gedachte was genoeg om me voort te slepen door de kille straten, om de vijf stappen struikelend over het vuil en de zeldzame dronkenlap die op straat lag. Na enkele uren van doelloos zwerven viel ik opeens neer door een scherpe pijn in mijn arm, die ik in geen 16 jaar had gevoeld. Een geschifte glimlach verspreidde zich over mijn gezicht en ik sprong recht, mijn vermoeidheid vergetend in het voorruitzicht van _zijn_ gezicht.

Was het mogelijk, na al die tijd… Was de hoop die ik had gekoesterd toch niet tevergeefs geweest? Het idee alleen al gaf me kracht, en de man die naast me tegen een huis had liggen slapen schrok wakker van mijn kakelende lach. Hij leek te ontnuchteren bij de aanblik van mijn beruchte gezicht, en met een snelheid waarvan ikzelf versteld stond lag hij op de grond, terwijl het groene licht het smalle straatje oplichtte.

Mijn toverstok voelde veilig aan, en ik voelde de ongebruikte magie door mijn botten vloeien. De warmte die dit met zich meebracht was onvervangbaar en spreuken die ik al een hele tijd niet meer had gebruikt baanden zich weer een weg door mijn hoofd, flitsend met schakeltjes, een eeuwenoude magie die niet evenaart kon worden. Ik stond mezelf even toe me daarover te verwonderen, en toen, heel voorzichtig, verschijnselde ik. Mijn poging was succesvol, en even later beantwoordde ik de roep van mijn meester.

Het gras was bedekt met een laagje ijzel, maar brak mijn val toen ik neerviel. Rond me een cirkel dooddoeners, allemaal met een zwarte kap over hun hoofden getrokken. Vanuit mijn positie op de grond kon ik hun gezichten zien, overschaduwd met angst. Ik wist dat geen van hen zo trouw was als ik. Ik, die al die jaren in Azkaban had gezeten voor de enige persoon die mijn leven waardig was.

Traag stond ik op, mijn ogen zoekend tot ze bleven rusten op een schaduw aan de andere kant van de cirkel. Statisch en met opgeheven hoofd gingen zijn rode ogen de cirkel rond. Ik twijfelde er niet aan dat zijn blik door hun kappen ging, en dat leken zij ook te weten. Een rilling ging door het lijf van een van de dooddoeners, en hij viel schuddend op de grond. Zijn kap viel af en onthulde het met pijn vertrokken gezicht van Lucius Malfidus.

"Alstublieft… Heer…" De onderdanigheid in zijn stem stond in sterk contrast met de ijzige klank die zijn stem ook nu nog had. Even later viel hij opnieuw neer, en een dierlijke klank ontsnapte uit zijn mond. De andere dooddoeners schuifelden nerveus heen en weer, wetend dat zij de volgende konden zijn.

De dunne lippen van mijn meester krulden zich om tot een glimlach, en toen, eindelijk, merkte hij mij op.

"Ah… Bella…" Zijn hoge stem klonk als muziek in mij oren. De herinneringen waren enkel schimmen geweest van deze realiteit. Nooit had ik kunnen dromen…

"Heer! U weet niet hoe ik heb gesmacht-"

"Zwijg!" Enkele dooddoeners krompen in elkaar van de scherpe toon, en ik liet me vallen, kuste zijn gewaad.

"Jullie zullen allemaal gestraft worden." Met een zwaai van zijn toverstok vielen alle kappen af, en de dooddoeners keken elkaar angstig aan. "Ja, allemaal. Maar eerst… Bella, volg me!" Nu kromp ook ik in elkaar, geschrokken van de koude toon die tot mij was gewend.

Struikelend volgde ik de zoom van zijn gewaad, en we stopten aan de rand van het bos, zo'n 50 meter verder.

"Heer, Meester, u weet dat ik ben altijd uw trouwste volgeling geweest! Zelfs toen ik in Azkaban zat heb ik nooit gedroomd van-" Hij hief een hand op en stopte mijn woordenvloed.

"Ik weet dat je altijd loyaal bent geweest."

"Heer, dank u! De anderen, ze kennen u niet zoals ik u ken!" Zijn ogen drongen door tot diep in mijn botten, en ik steunde tegen een boom om me recht te houden.

"Ja, Bella… Je bent altijd… _speciaal_ geweest voor mij. Een trouwere volgeling had ik me niet kunnen wensen." Mijn wangen brandden van genot en euforie verspreidde zich over mijn lichaam.

"Oh, Heer, u moest eens weten…"

Hij keek me aan, en die rode ogen leken net robijnen. Ik wilde ze hebben, voelen, naast me hebben, alsof ik bij hem hoorde, als of we één waren. Hij was in een paar stille stappen bij me terwijl zijn cape golvende bewegingen maakte. Zijn benige, ijskoude vingers om mijn pols en ik huiverde onder zijn aanraking. Hij schoof mijn mouw omhoog en ik zag het Duistere Teken op mijn arm. Keek ernaar met een blik van genot, en langzaam bracht ik mijn arm naar mijn mond, kuste ik mijn arm, de tattoo onrustig pulserend onder mijn lippen.

Zijn gretige blik volgde mijn bewegingen, en ik glimlachte naar hem, mijn ogen fonkelend. Een felle wind blies mijn haar in mijn gezicht en ik streek het zachtjes weg, mijn ogen nog steeds gevangen in die van hem. Smachtend naar erkenning leunde ik naar hem toe, mijn intenties duidelijk leesbaar op in mijn gezicht.

Terwijl zijn lippen die van mij vonden, wist ik dat hij niet van me hield. En op hetzelfde moment besefte ik dat dat niets uitmaakte, want wat hij ook zou doen, wat hij ook zou zeggen, hoe hij me ook zou behandelen, ik zou bij hem blijven, geduldig wachtend op een deeltje van zijn affectie.

* * *

Iets volledig anders dan wat ik gewend ben, maar het was wel leuk om te schrijven. Op aanvraag van Jade, die dit blijkbaar ontzettend cute vindt...  
Anyway, laat me weten wat je ervan vindt, en als je ideeën hebt voor one-shots of verhalen, of je bent fan van een koppel en je wil dat ik eens probeer dat te schrijven, vertel het me! Ik sta open voor nieuwe ideeën. (Niks met magische wezens ajb, Snakeface was al erg genoeg)  
Bedankt om te lezen, en blijf uitkijken naar meer!

XxX


End file.
